The Party That Bites
by overtheuniversefalls
Summary: Amanda Hannigan arrives at her brothers birthday party, not expecting much to happen at a family favorite restaurant, but little does she know, something bad could happen. Rated K for mild-violence.


**The Birthday Party That Bites.**

Amanda Hannigan, a long time lover of the Freddy Fazbear gang, stood outside the front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza breathing the cold air silently. She listened to the screams of the children inside as they excitedly played around on the seats, eating as much pizza as their stomachs could take and must importantly watching Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken and Bonnie the Bunny preform on stage whilst Foxy the Pirate Fox had his own little show up on his pirate ship styled stage. Amanda waited, looking out for the red car to pull up into the car park but it seemed like forever before it actually did, she excitedly ran up to the car and opened the door so she could pull her little brother into a tight hug. "Sam! Oh there's my big man, look how tall you are!" Amanda shouted to her brother as he giggled and hugged her back, "Enjoying your birthday?" she questioned. "Of course he is, he got so excited he decided to spill his orange juice all over his pyjamas this morning," Amanda and Sam's mother, Grace, said as she stepped out of the car holding the birthday cake she had prepared. "You cheeky little bugger," Amanda chuckled as she tickled Sam's stomach, "Let's go inside now."

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Groaned the front desk employee unenthusiastically "Have you made any reservations?" "Ah yes, I believe it's under the name Hannigan," Peter, the father of Sam and Amanda, said as he rubbed his grey moustache, "Okay, you guys will be seated at table seven over there in front the stage," replied the employee. "Yay! We'll be right next to Freddy!" Sam shouted to his family, Amanda ruffled his hair with her hand and smiled, "Okay thank you," Grace said. The family took a seat after walking from the entrance to the seating area and began flipping through the menu, "Dad, can I go to Pirate Cove? Captain Foxy's Show is coming on soon and I want to be a part of his swash buckling crew!" Sam said, "I don't know, ask your mother," Peter mumbled from behind the menu. "Can I mum? Please?" Sam begged to his mother, "Fine but only if Amanda goes with you, I don't want you getting lost," Grace replied, "Come on Amanda! I mean it is my birthday," Sam said, Amanda had to admit even though he was six he still knew how to persuade someone, "Okay come on little buddy" Amanda said as she stood up from the old chair.

"Yar, who's ready for a pirate show?" The fox animatronic shouted from up on his stage loud enough to make his voice echo out to the family dining area, "Ooo, quickly we're going to be late!" Sam shouted as he pulled Amanda along excitedly waiting to see his favourite animatronic. "Any more lads or lasses on the way? Me pirate shows about to start!" Foxy announced to the crowd of children waiting for the pirate show to finally begin. "Yes! There's one more lass and lad right here Captain Foxy!" Sam shouted as he ran into Pirate Cove with a huge smile on his face and Amanda walking along beside him, "Yar, you be the last lot in for now," Foxy said as Amanda and Sam sat down on the mat with the other kids, "Now who's ready for some classic pirate fun?" Foxy shouted. The crowd cheered back, including Amanda as she couldn't help but cheer along with the children, "Now I believe we can begin as soon as," Foxy began but was shortly cut off as he let out a loud screaming noise, Amanda covered Sam's ears and shrugged her shoulders trying to cover her ears with them. An employee ran out and pushed Foxy behind the curtain, which was closed shortly after Foxy was pushed, and he turned to the crowd and said "Sorry folks, Foxy is facing some technical difficulties and the show has been cancelled for now, sorry for inconvenience."

Sam and Amanda made their way back to the table were Peter and Grace had ordered a mushroom pizza and were sharing some slices, Grace looked up at her two children sadly walking back to the table, "Back already? Normally the show goes longer, doesn't it?" questioned Grace, "Captain Foxy broke down and now they have to fix him," Sam said with his head staring at the floor, "Aw, cheer up champ, let's order some pizza," Amanda said trying to cheer Sam up. They ordered some peperoni pizza and kicked back and enjoyed some pizza, then it came time for cake, Sam closed his eyes and excitedly waited for the cake to be placed in front of him and then he opened his eyes to find a large cake on the table with his family standing around the table singing him happy birthday, "I wish for Captain Foxy to be back up and running," Sam thought as he blew out his candles. He suddenly got an idea, "I'm going to the toilet and I don't need someone to come with me since I'm a big boy now," Sam announced as he jumped off his seat and headed away from the table but what Amanda, Peter and Grace didn't know was that instead of going to the toilets he was going to Pirate Cove to see if his wish came true.

Sam walked up to the Pirate Cove entrance and quickly snuck past the small crack in the door, he snuck up to the stage and climbed up onto the stage. He pulled back the closed curtain to find a semi-malfunctioning Foxy siting on the ground in the dark, "Captain Foxy?" questioned Sam, "Arr, matey… come here," Foxy said quietly, Sam walked over and sat down next to him, "W-what's wrong?" Sam asked but then suddenly Foxy had a sudden spasm and bit straight into his head. Sam let out a blood-curdling scream which echoed through the whole family joint, staff rushed in and tore Foxy away from Sam as well as they could but it took a while before they could get his jaw away from his forehead, Amanda watched as she cried at the sight of her brother in pain. Sam was rushed to hospital and a doctor then had to tell the rest of the family that he would survive but he would be emotionless and unable to move, basically nothing, it was hard news for the family especially for Amanda but they got through it. Little did Amanda know, this was the first of many, many bad Freddy Fazbear experiences.

**THE END.**


End file.
